The Ballad of Jadelyn and Samantha
by SweettFace
Summary: Two broken girls brought together by fate. This is their story, this is their ballad. The ballad of Jadelyn and Samantha.
1. Home

A/N- So I had this dream a while ago, way back in August, and it was about two really disturbed girls brought together somehow and then I wrote this.

Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own iCarly or Victorious.

I hope you enjoy the story it's going to be a bumpy ride!

_"The Ballad of Jadelyn and Samantha"_

_Chapter One:_

_Home_

_"Hold on, to me as we go as we roll down this unfamiliar although this wave is stringing us along. Just know you're not alone cause I'm going to make this place your home._" - Phillip Phillips

* * *

><p>::Jade POV::<p>

The back of someones head has never looked so disgusting to me in my life. A week ago my life was perfect,besides the fact that I live with my stepmonster. We were living in Los Angeles, I mean come on! I had a nice house, and amazing friends.

But my father is making us move to Seattle of all places. I could understand New York, but Seattle? Who moves from Hollywood to Seattle?

I've been stuck in this car for hours, and this seat has to be coated with the most uncomfortable leather. There are a million things I can find to complain about.

"Jade, so are you excited to see the new house?" My dad asks me. "I heard that the third floor of our apartment has a bed and bath and its own entertainment area and it will all be for you."

I simply stared at him. Did he expect me to smile?

"Jade, your father asked you a question." My stepmother said, turning her head slightly. I could see the beauty mark on her cheek.

"Oh I heard him Kate, I'm just not wasting my breath on him."

As fast as you could even blink the car stopped and I could hear all the screeching of nearby cars, and their honks.

"I don't have time for your bull shit right now Jade!" My dad screamed at me. "You are such an ungrateful piece of shit!"

" I don't have time for yours either John! How about you say something worth responding to and not something like Oh Jade im sorry but we have to move a thousand miles to fucking Seattle."

"How about you get the hell out of this car!" He fired back. "HUH?"

I was gasping for air. He doesn't say things like that unless he's drunk.

I stared at him.

"John" Kate warned. " Not here."

"No Kate, I'm sick and tired of that girls smart ass mouth." He argued.

My heart was beating faster now, I didn't know what was happening.

_BEEP!_

I swear the whole car shook.

My dad started the car and we drove off in silence, which I enjoyed, but the only thing I hated about this annoying ass people talking free car ride was that we were getting closer and closer to Seattle.

::Sam POV::

"Sam can you stop eating that Chilli for one second and help with iCarly ideas?" Carly begged me.

"I never do, this isn't new Carly." I responded as I went back to devouring my Chili.

"You're Disgusting." Carly said to me blandly."Truly disgusting."

I put down my bowl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled. "This happens all the time, but then you say ohhh nothings wrong when there obviously is."

"You're whats wrong!" Carly practically yelled at me " You're always whats wrong!"

I didn't know how to respond.

"All you do is sit on your lazy ass while me and _or_ Freddie do everything for iCarly!" She said. " It's not fair!"

No! Do not bring Freddie into this! That's not fair!" I yelled. "This is between me and you and you know it"

"Oh Freddie, don't get me started with Freddie." She said slowly. "I don't understand why he's even with you. You don't deserve him."

I stared at her. I didn't know what to say, but even I did, I was not going to.

I got up and made way for the door.

"Sam wait!"

But I ignored her and ran out.

I didn't realize I was crying until I reached the Groovy Smoothie.

I couldn't believe that Carly of all people said that to me, but that wasn't why I was crying. Please, I could care less what she thought of me.

It's the fact that it was true.

I am disgusting.

I don't deserve him.

I was taken away from my thoughts when I heard my phone ring.

It was Carly, and for a second I forgot about everything that happened, but just for a second.

"Wanna buy a bagel on a stick?" T Bo asked me.

"No." I said simply.

"What's wrong Puckett?" T-Bo asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Whatever it is that's bothering you Sam, something very soon will replace the pain. " T Bo said. " Okay?"

I nodded,and then he went off and continued to offer other people inconvenient things on sticks.

What did he mean?

His words just kept replaying in my head.

Over and over and over over and ov-

"Well I told I didn't want to be here!" A girl who looked around the same age as me yelled as she walked into the Groovy Smoothy.

"Jade I swear to god!" A man besides her said warningly.

There was something about that girl, I don't know, just something.

She had black hair with blue streaks and she was wearing a black beaded tank with a black skirt and black and white leopard leggings with a pair of black bailey button uggs.

I yanked my phone out of my bag. "What!"

"Listen I'm really sorry." Carly started.

"You're sorry, well your stupid sorry can kiss my ass!"I yelled.

I felt a whole bunch of eyes roll upon me at my language including that mysterious girl.

"Sam why wont you listen to me. I'm sorry, I just haven't been feeling well and I took it out on you." Carly cried, sounding panicked.

"Well I guess now I don't feel so well either, and I'm taking it all out on you." I yelled.

"Sam i didn't mean it."

"Ohh Carly you know you meant it! Cut the crap!"

"What about iCarly?"

"You should've thought about that!" I yelled. "Don't talk to me."

When I clicked end, I stood up quickly and made my way to the door.

And as I did my eyes were met with the mysterious girls piercing blue ones.

_the first time of many_

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Like it? <em>

_**REVIEW!** _


	2. Care

_Writers Block is evil. Nuff Said._

_(no beta, excuse mistakes)_

_Other than that, Enjoy. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly or Victorious. _

_"The Ballad of Jadelyn and Samatha"_

_Chapter two: _

_Care_

_"Clinging to me like a last breath you would breathe, you were like home to me. I don't recognize the street" - Ellie Goulding_

* * *

><p>::Jade POV::<p>

I slept all throughout the morning. It was already three o'clock in the afternoon. I didn't like Seattle and I want to get the fuck out of here, but since I'm being forced to live here why not? I take a quick shower and I straighten my hair. I'm out the door in no time.

The streets are so different compared to the ones in Hollywood. It's a complete different vibe, and I really don't like it. I stop walking once I realize I have no idea where I'm going. I don't where I am either. How far did I even walk? And just as my luck has it, it starts to rain. And not drizzle rain, hard fucking rain.

I stop in front a building with a huge sign that says "Bushwell Plaza" on top of it. It looks cozy inside, and fancy so I walk in. As soon as I walk in I can see a weird guy with the most disgusting wart on his face, and he was yelling at me about wetting his carpet.

What the hell? I'm a guest. What kind of service is this?

"HELLO!" He yells, obviously not liking me ignoring him.

"What!" I responded. .

"I said that you ruined my carpet!" He says as rolled his eyes continuously.

"This is an apartment. People come in and out all of the time." I explain to him sarcastically. "If you put a carpet in front of the front door, it's going to get wet if it's raining."

"I'M NOT A BABY. I DON'T NEED YOU TO EXPLAIN THINGS TO ME!" He yells.

His voice keeps screeching, and If I stay here I know I'm going to do something I'll regret. I turn around to leave, but I crash into someone. It's a girl, and she looks about my age. She has brunette hair, and a heart shaped face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say as I pick up her bags off the floor.

"That's alright." She responds, smiling at her.

"Hey, Carly, what's the holdup?" A man calls out from behind her, carrying a box so high, he most couldn't see where he was going.

"Oh, sorry Spencer." The girl responds, starting to walk again.

Her name was Carly, eh, I don't like that name, it sounds disgustingly girly.

"MY CARPET!" The wart man screams as he goes running to the carpets rescue.

"You're pathetic." I say to at him, cringing in disgust as he pets the carpet while whispering to it.

Is he seriously on the floor right now?

"Listen you Gothic little prick. " He spits at me. " The only one who's pathetic is you!"

His finger was is now directly in my face. I'm giving him two point five seconds to get it out of it.

"What? Do you cut yourself too? You might as well, look at yourself. Black hair, black clothes, black makeup." He says, laughing.

My eyes widen in shock, I lunge at him but someones holding me back.

I turn my face and I see Carly, when did she even come back?

"Lewburt!" Carly yells at him. " How could you say that to someone!"

"I've lost all respect for you Lewb, I mean if I even had any." Spencer says to him after.

"Are you okay?" Carly asks me, letting go of my arms.

"Yeah?" I reply, still shocked at what he has said. Everyone's always been afraid of me my whole life so I've never had someone actually say something like that to me before.

Was I crying? Please God I wasn't crying.

"You can come up to my apartment with us if you'd like." She offers, smiling warmly.

I nod. Maybe I shouldn't, they could sadistic murderers. But I do.

When she opens her, I almost throw up at the sight of her apartment. It looks like it came out of a children's bedroom magazine. So many colors, and weird objects everywhere.

"Want a peppy cola?" Carly asks me.

"I don't drink soda." I reply honestly.

"Oh, then water?" She asks walking towards her fridge.

I shake my head.

This girl is oddly really nice, and I really appreciate it. But it looks like she has been crying for days. Was I some sort of form of company to her? I don't want her to start telling me all of her problems.

I feel uncomfortable.

" No thankyou, I'm fine."

She stares at me for a while before finally speaking. "So what were doing in the lobby anyways?"

"It was raining really hard so I walked in." replied.

"Oh." Carly says, sipping her drink slowly.

That's it. Next thing you know, she traps me inside and never lets me leave.

"Um I have to leave now. My parents will worry." I lie.

She nods. "Ok. See you around."

As soon as her door closes behind me I run. I'm beyond creeped out. I run right passed the wart boy, and out the front door. Shit. It's still raining. Not as hard, but it still is.

I run and run and run until I see a bench. I can't breathe, so I sit.

I sigh and look at my phone,it's was 5:30.

I go through my contacts, and I see Cat's name. Should I call her? I miss her alot, I really do. I wish I could've told her how much of a friend she really was to me.

I put my phone into my pocket and I stand up, I'm met with the same blue eyes.

It's that blonde girl from that smoothie place last night. The one who was yelling at someone on her phone.

"I saw you yesterday didn't I?" shes asks, looking me in the eye.

I nod, crossing my arms.

" Oh." She responds.

Oh? That's it? The one interesting person in this shit town and that's all she says?

"That's it?" I ask her, as she begins to walk away.

"Did you want something?" She asks me, her attitude and annoyance clearly noticeable.

I don't reply. What the hell is up with her?

"Okay then." She says, rolling her eyes and continuing to walk away.

Who is this mysterious blonde girl with blue eyes?


	3. Broken Wings

~Jade POV~

I walked into my house to the sound of silence. It was only 6:00, and my parents wouldn't be home till later, so that meant that i had the house all to myself.

I walked through the living room to the stairs that led upstairs. Its amazing how fast Kate puts the furniture out because we go to Seattle only yesterday and there wasn't even one box.

I stomped up the stairs as i remembered the rude encounter I had with Barbie. I haven't even been here a week and I'm already starting stuff. Ugh.

I got to my parent proofed 3rd floor and i went straight to my bedroom and i quickly pulled my old guitar out from under. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I remembered my birth mother. She died when i was eight, but she was the one good thing about my life. She showed me music, and how it expressed feelings. Her name was Jane Wellington and she was from England. Her and my dad met in college and then had me 6 years later. She gave me this guitar and this necklace of the words "Be heard" after she found out my dad was having an affair. She told me that what my dad was doing would hurt me more then it would hurt her, and that guitar would be my source of happiness. Turns out she had breast cancer and died before she could even get the guts to tell the man she use to love with all her heart that she knew about him and the other girl.

I softly placed my hands onto my necklace remembering when she put it into my small fragile hands. I missed her so much.

I never told him that she knew though, and honestly i don't why because he had to marry Kate a year later. Another thing i don't know why i do is when i call Kate mom. She is not my mom and she never will be.

I walked to my balcony and sat down in my seat and stared into the night sky.

Strum.

"I heard. That you're settled down, and you found a girl and you're married now" I sang."I heard that your dreams came true. I guess she gave you things that i couldn't give to you."

~Sam POV~

You have no idea how much safer i feel knowing that i didn't live on that dangerous street anymore. My mom legit married a surprisingly good looking man and he had money. His name was Evan and he wasn't like my moms' past boyfriends who have tried to flirt with me. He was clean and nice, and he made my mom better. We moved to 212 Kennedy Plaza and were in Apartment 5B. The room i had here was so much bigger and I even had my own bathroom.

As i walked through the lobby of Kennedy Plaza i remembered that i promised Freddie I'd call him.

Ring...

"Hello?"

I clicked the button for 4th floor in the elevator.

"Hey Babe!" I said excitedly.

Elevator Music.

"Sam! I don't know if i can do this, i miss you too much!"

Me dancing to it.

"Babe, be happy that you're in California, and that you're away from here." I said.

"Did something happen Sam?"

Me pushing my hand through my hair.

" No."

"Sam" He warned

" It's Carly. she told me i didn't deserve to be with you and that she didn't understand how you're dating me" I said sadly.

"You don't believe her do you?"

"I don't know"

Ding.

I walked out of the elevator quickly. I just wanted to be in my bed at this point. Gosh were was my room number. 1B, 2B, 3B.

"What's that suppose to mean."

I passed 4B, but i stopped in my tracks. I put my head to the door and i was taken aback by what i was hearing. It was a girl singing so beautifully.

"Listen Freddie, i have to go" I said and then clicked end before he could even respond.

Who lived here? Who did this voice belong to?

I was determined to find out, so i rang the doorbell not knowing i would see the same familiar blue eyes.

~Jade ~

It was like a sea pouring into another sea when me and this Barbie girl looked into each others eyes. I couldn't stop staring though, they were so mesmerizing.

Finally i looked away and harshly said "Did you stalk me or something?"

"No! I live actually live across the hall." Barbie said gesturing to the door that said 5B across the the hall.

"Well what do you want then?...Barbie." I said.

"I am not a Barbie, therefore do not call me Barbie." She said warningly

"Or what?" I asked challengingly.

She looked me up and down, and then did the most crazy thing.

She walked past me into my apartment.

"Hey! You cant just do that!" I yelled as i ran after her.

Man she was fast, but i was determined to be faster as i tried to grad the hood of her hoodie, but then i bumped into something.

CRASH!

It was Kate's special vase, the custom made one from Italy.

Before i could even think about what happened i heard a scream.

Please don't be Kate. Please don't be Kate.

"Jade what did you do?" Kate yelled through her sobs as she dropped to her knees in front of the vase, or at least the pieces.

"I um, it was by accident" I pleaded.

"You bitch! You hate me, it was on purpose!" She yelled.

I knew that Barbie was watching the whole thing so i refused to run and cry, something about her being here made me want to try and act like a G.

"You're The bitch!" I responded. " You think that just because you fuck my dad that you're the mother figure here?"  
>She slapped me.<p>

And then she slapped me again on the other cheek, and then again and again.

I was on the floor by the sixth slap.

She then grabbed me by my hair and slammed me into the the door.

"I fuck your dad because he has money, not to be you're stupid ass mom." She said emphasizing on the fuck. " I fuck him real good too, and sometimes when he's about to come he says your mom's name."

She smiled an evil smile and then asked.

"Your mom's name was Heather right?"


	4. Broken Smiles

~Sam POV~

I swear my heart had skipped a beat. She looked so fragile on the ground like that. How could that woman do all and say all of that to Jade over a stupid vase?

And then just leave! UGH!

I put her arm around me and rested it on my shoulder and i helped her to the white couch in the living room.

"Jade?" I said as i shook her.

All she did was stare at me, but then i saw fear in her eyes and then everything happened so fast.

"OMIGOD!" Jade yelled. "You have to leave!"

Wait Jade! Do you not remember what happened?"I asked.

"I do! I do! Thats why you need to leave!" She pleaded." When my Dad comes home, it'll be worse!"

What happens when her dad comes home? Is this girl being abused? I didn't know what to do.

"You need to leave now!" She yelled. "Please!"

"I can't just leave you!" I said.

Then i heard the sound of the front door unlocking, and i saw way more than fear in Jades eyes.

~Jade POV~

OH NO! I told her she had to leave! I begged her to, why didn't she leave? Why couldn't she leave?

I didn't think about, I quickly pulled Barbie by her hair and i pushed her up the stairs.

"Go to the third floor and hide!" I whispered.

She nodded.

"Jadelyn!" I heard my dad yell.

Silence.

"Jadelyn!"

He was in the kitchen, and so was Kate i just knew she was there with him.

"There she is!" I heard Kate yell, and my dad crossed the room so fast it was a blur. He slapped across the face.

"You are a worthless piece of shit you know that?" He said.

The tears falling down my cheeks were starting to burn.

"Answer me!" He yelled.

"Yes." i quickly responded"I am a worthless piece of shit"

"What are you going to do to her?" Kate asked.

He looked at her as if he was saying I got this and turned towards me. I could see it in his eyes that he had been drinking.

He only beat me when he was drunk and it was always Kate who sabotaged his drinks to get him like this.

"No dinner tonight." He said emotionally.

Okay that wasn't that bad, i wasn't hungry anyways.

"And no breakfast tomorrow."

Silence...

...

Staring...

...

"Get out of my sight! You make me sick!" Kate yelled.

I scrambled up the stairs.

"Sam POV"

I felt so bad for her. She was being treated so badly, and she probably has been for awhile.

I was under her bed and all i heard was yelling until it stopped and i heard her bedroom door open.

"Barbie?" I heard someone call, and could hear all the hurt in their voice.

I rolled out from under the bed and ran to Jade putting my arms around her.

She sobbed into my chest.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Sam, but that's not whats important right now!" I said. "Are you okay?"

"No." She said. " I haven't been for a while now."

"It's because of that girl right?"

"Yeah and my dad" She said.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"For what?" She asked, and once more i looked into her eyes. They were so fragile.

"I shouldn't have ran in here and made you chase me, and then the vase would have never fallen" I said as a tear rolled down my face.

Silence...

I looked around her room. Her walls were lavender, and by the posters i could tell she was an artist of some sort.

My eyes scrolled upon a whole bunch of pictures. They were pictures of sunsets and dancers, and clouds, and alot of them were of Jade. There were even some of a redhead.

"That's Cat" Jade said to me.

I was surprised. I didn't even realize i had been staring at her wall for quite a long time now.

"Was she your friend?" I asked.

"My best friend, but i don't know if we still are, i mean she's in California now, and I'm in Seattle!" Jade said.

"Distance is nothing. Being Friends is everything." I said encouragingly.

She smiled at me.

"Weren't we like mad at each other?" She asked.

"Yeah, but for a stupid reason" I said.

She laughed.

"So was that lady down there your mom?" I asked.

"No." Jade said blandly.

She seemed to be uncomfortable. So I shut up.

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

"It's 10:00 pm now, and im sure your parents are worried now, so you should go." Jade offered.

"Um yeah, i guess" I agreed.

It kind of felt as if she was kicking me out.

"I'll take you to the door. My dad and Kate are probably having sex anyways, but still." Jade said.

When we got to the door things were really awkward for some reason.

"So Jade I'll see you around?" I asked.

"You live right across from me" Jade said sarcastically.

I find it weird how fast she went back to being normal after being emotionally and physically abused.

"Yeah, Yeah, so bye i guess." I said.

"Bye Barbie" Jade said as she smiled a crooked smile.

Don't call me Th...

But before i could even finish her door shut with a cling.

_A/N- I just wanted to say thanks for all of the alert adds and reviews! Seriously Thank you!_

_I also wanted to tell you guys that Sam and Jade might be a little OOC. I hope they haven't been so far in the story, but if they have sorry! I'm trying really hard over here. _

_Also, Other characters like Gibby might not be introduced till way further chapters. I mean this is only chapter 4 and I'm planning like 60 chapters plus a sequel so trust me theres time! _

_Review. I write faster if you do. _


	5. Broken Hearts

~Jade~

I didn't get any sleep last night. The events of yesterday kept replaying. The fact that Sam saw and heard all of that scared me. What if she told someone?

Another thing that i don't understand why I protect them. They treat me like shit, but im the one making sure no one knows that. Why?

When Sam and I had that encounter on the street i thought she was a stuck up bitch, but after everything she did for me yesterday it's almost as if she truly cares.

Back when i went to Hollywood Arts no one knew about what my dad and Kate did to me, not even Beck, and Beck knows everything about me.

I lay here in my bed staring at my ceiling knowing that when my dad wakes up, he won't remember anything that happened last night. Kate's manipulating him every single day and he lets her.

I wanted to go back. I didn't like it here. I missed my friends. I don't know if I'll make it here, everyone knows each other and everyone is all polite and he girls are all girly. All the girls except Sam. Well i can't really say all the girls though because i only met two. Carly was nice to me. She could be my friend right?

I jumped out bed and walked to my bathroom. When i looked in the mirror i couldn't believe what i saw. My eyeliner and mascara had leaked down to my neck and it dried. I looked as if i had been crying for hours because i was slapped multiple times by my dad and step mom. But no one can know that, so i grabbed my washcloth.

I quickly scrubbed.

...

~Sam~

Not only did my mom claim that I almost gave her a heat attack but she also grounded me. Gosh i kind of liked it better when she didn't give a crap about me but now she did and her punishments were so unnecessary.

I really couldn't stop thinking about Jade. Was it normal for me being a girl to think of Jade, who is also a girl and want to know this badly? I have no idea but after last night i feel like we grew closer. She sort of reminded me of myself, you know not a care in the world, and not like everyone else who are all so perfect.

I've been so caught up with Jade that I forgot all about how mad I was at Carly. I glanced at my phone. 46 missed calls from her. Weird i don't even remember ignoring them. I know that i shouldn't be thinking this but i really miss her. I miss doing iCarly with her. No! Stop it Sam! Knock it off! She hurt you you and if you forgive her so easily she wont learn and then she'll do it over and over and over and over again. Maybe that's why i wanted to be friends with Jade so badly? To fill the void. But was that bad? Was i only using her? She's tough though, it wouldn't bother her. Would it?

But Jade had a soft side, and something told me that not much people have seen it.

...

My clock said 5:42 am but i knew it was like 3:00 or something. Wow i had been asleep till 1:00, and then i just spoke to myself for an hour. Jeez,I really need new friends. My stomach grumbled and i crave ham.

...

My mom was sitting at the breakfast bar when i got to the kitchen. She was staring at me as if I'd broken her favorite piece of jewelry.

"Mom?" I asked. What had happened? She looked so hurt.

" Sam its 3:00." She said while staring at me intensely.

"Whats so great about 3:00?" I said.

"It's not about what's so great about 3:00." My mom said.

Then what the hell are you talking about!

"It's about what was so great about the time it was two hours ago!" She yelled.

OH god! Then i remembered. I promised my mom I'd be there when she and Evan renewed their vows.

"Ohmigod! Mom, im so sorry. I lost track of time!" I convinced.

She put her hand up.

"Fuck you! You hate me! You hate that I'm happy! You hate that I'm not with your dad!" She yelled.

I haven't seen this side of my mom in a really time time. I was scared.

"You hate Evan! You hate me being happy!" She sobbed.

I didn't know what to say. What could i say though. She was right.

"Why couldn't you have been there?" She asked innocently.

I stared.

"Well, no matter what you do or say i love Evan and were married now." She started.

She looked at me with eyes of fear, but then she looked down...and... rubbed her stomach.

"I'm Pregnant" She said.

AND SLOWLY MY WORLD CAME CRASHING DOWN.

We talked about this. I wouldn't be an ass to Evan as long as she never got pregnant by him. What if he left her? She would go back to her ways,and I'd have to raise my brother or sister.

My tears were pouring now. I ran out of the apartment to come face to face with those same familiar blue eyes.

"We have to stop meeting like this" Jade said to me.

"Yeah, we do" I sniffled.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Family Drama" I replied.

"Want to tell me about it? She asked.

"It's a long story" I said as a rested my head against the wall.

"Mine is too" She said.

I stared at her.

More Staring.

More Staring.

...

...

...

"Well I've got time! Come on!" Jade said as she pulled towards the elevator.

Maybe when T Bo said that something really soon would replace the pain, he was right. Because every time I'm with Jade I forget all my troubles.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Okay so again sorry for the lateness. Just so you know, this story is centered around Sam and Jade. I know that Sam and Freddie are dating in this story and all that but all my stories are about Sam and Freddie and im tired of all the Sap. Like I said in all my Seddie stories "I'm going on a Seddie HIATUS". :D So im 98% sure that this story will be about Sam and Jade and their growing friendship._

_Thanks for the alert adds and reviews. Keep it up!_

_Review! Please? For the Children?_


	6. All Of A Sudden

_Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly or Jade, blah blah blah._

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

We got to the Groovy Smoothy fifteen minutes ago and we have said nothing at all to each other. Isn't that why she brought me here? TO TALK! Then say something, dammit! All I hear is slurping of Smoothie's and the sound other peoples annoying voices, and it's irking the hell of out me! Enough of this.

"Are we going to talk or not?" I asked.

Jade huffed. " I was waiting for you to say something."

"Well I just said something."

Staring.

"What!"

"Sorry, I was just, is that a scar?" Jade asked me as she gently touched my face.

"Don't touch it!"

More Staring.

"What, now you expect me to tell you how I got it?"

"Yeah, that's why we came here" Jade said. "To tell each other things."

"Well you don't get to know."

"Barbie. You can tell me." Jade said.

"We're not friends, and we never will be, so stop asking me to tell you things." I said as I got up and left.

I was walking really fast and by the time I heard someone call my name. I was already two blocks away.

I was expecting it to be Jade, but I was wrong. My eyes widened and I couldn't breathe. I've been trying to avoid this.

It was Carly.

"Sam!" Carly yelled to me.

"What do you want Carlotta?" I spat back.

"Sam come on. You're calling me Carlotta now?"

"That's your name isn't it? Well unless you like bitch better."

"I said I was sorry!"

"And now I'm saying I don't give a shit."

She wouldn't shut up! The volume of her voice just kept increasing and increasing. I spun on my heel and started to run but of course I collided with those same blue eyes.

~Jade POV~

Barbie was right in front of me. She looked panicked, as if she was deciding if she should run or just stay there.

"Sam!" I heard someone call.

It was that creepy polite girl I met. Was her name Charlie?

"Come on!" Sam said to me as she my pulled wrist in her direction.

"Sam stop!" Charlie begged.

I didn't know what was happening but something tells me that Barbie and this girl knew each other and that something bad happened between them.

"WHAT?" Sam yelled.

"Why can't you just listen to what I have to say?" Charlie whined.

The look in Barbies eyes was devastating. She looked like she was in pain. She was crying now.

"You NEVER listened to what I had to say. EVER! Everything was about you. Nothing good ever happens to me, and you knew that. The one time something good happened to me you ruined me and left me broken." Sam managed out through her tears. " You said I didn't deserve him, and I actually believe you now. Just don't talk to me ever again."

That was all Charlie needed to hear to actually shut up. I thought it was over, but no, this war between these two was far from over.

"Sam! What about all the times you hurt me?" Charlie asked.

"No! Don't you dare try and put this on me!" Sam said back.

"Remember the time I had the opportunity to go to that sleep away camp in Upstate New York?" Charlie asked. "Remember how you purposely sabotaged it so you wouldn't alone?"

"That's not the same." Sam said.

"It is." Charlie said back. "We both did and or said very selfish things."

"What are you trying to prove?" Sam asked.

"That we both made mistakes and were both sorry for them." Charlie responded.

"Wrong." Sam said quickly. " I WAS sorry. I was so sorry that I couldn't sleep for days. I KNEW how MUCH going to the camp that your mother went meant to you. I WAS so sorry, and as a person with a heart I TRULY still am." Sam said. "But you, no. You are an attention craving bitch!"

Oh God, I honestly didn't know what to do at this point. Should I intervene?

"Am I?" Charlie asked. " Do you know what going to that camp meant to me? All I wanted to do was have that connection with my mom! I couldn't just have that?"

"I'm sorry okay! As a human being with a heart I am truly sorry!" Sam screamed.

"No! You deserved everything I said to you! To know how it felt! Charlie yelled.

"So that's what that was about?" Sam asked. "To get me back?"

"Yay! You finally figured out something!" Charlie cheered.

"FUCK YOU!" Sam spat.

" Funny that you said that. Charlie said. "Because it seems that you already did."

Once I heard those words. I was like I was flying. I couldn't feel my feet, but they were moving. Moving fast.

I honestly don't know why I ran. Was it because Sam could be gay?

Was it because that what Charlie said could have been true?

I have no answers what so ever, but I do have a question.

"Why did I feel so uncomfortable all of a sudden?

* * *

><p><em>OH MA GOSH! I have not updated since October! My apologies. I didn't receive the amount of reviews I looked forward to for the other chapter, so I thought that this story was just stupid and pointless. But more people started adding this story and or me to their alerts, and wrote more reviews, and I was just able to write again. Not to sound desperate, BUT I AM VERY DESPERATE FOR A REVIEW! One word? Please? A good review. A bad. I don't care! Forgive me, but come on its 12:17 am, im tired, and my brother needs the computer so I'm being rushed, so please just cut me some slack if there are any spelling or grammar errors. Just tell me about it and I will correct it as soon as possible. I hope this chapter was okay, but I am not perfect, and I cannot please everyone. Thanks for everything!<em>


	7. Just Maybe

~Jade POV~

I had been staring out my window for hours now. My hair was a mess, I was in boy shorts, and I was wearing a shirt that said "What the Fucking Fuck." I was trying not to remember the words that were exchanged yesterday but they just kept coming back to me. I heard heavy footsteps and then banging on my door, but I didn't move. No matter what I did, it was going to happen regardless. A very painful beating, but this time I was wrong.

My dad came bursting in and almost immediately leaped to me and pulled me by my hair down to the floor. He trying to pull down my shorts. Oh God. I was kicking and hitting and yelling "No! No!" but he wouldn't stop. He punched me in the face, and all I saw was darkness after that. I woke up to something horrifying and painful. My own Father was raping me. I cried and screamed but he kept punching me and raping me. I didn't have any strength anymore. I turned my head to look at my doorway, and there Kate was, masturbating. Did this turn her on? Her step-daughter being raped? I cried harder, not only because of the dreadful pain I was going through, but because people were to be able to do what was happening to right now.

~Hours Later~

When I woke up it was 4:56 pm. I got up slowly. It hurt so bad. When I showered a whole waterfall of blood came pouring down. I was tired. All my life I felt like I had no reason to live. Well Do I? I touched my necklace and remembered my mom. I missed her so much. She would have protected me. I don't want this to happen to me, but I'm just scared of what will happen if I do say something. I looked in the mirror. Disgusting! I slowly and carefully put on black leggings, my Nightmare before Christmas sweater, and my black sparkly uggs. I was headed to the Tattoo Parlor.

~Sam POV~

It was 5:30 pm and I was at the Groovy Smoothie. Jade probably wouldn't talk to me ever again. Well at least, ever since Carly said that. It wasn't what it looked like though. She was drunk or something but she forced it. I didn't want to do it, I wasn't in to her like that. I said NO bunches of times, but she just covered my mouth. Then it hit me. She raped me. The tears came down slowly. She raped me exactly three days before the whole Freddie thing. Why didn't I say something to the authorities? I wasn't gay, was I?

My phone suddenly rang. It was Freddie. Wow, I forgot I even had a boyfriend.

"Hi." I said into the phone.

"Sam? You never called me back." Freddie said.

"Sorry. I've been going through some shit." I replied.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied and then I hung up.

I didn't want to talk to him. He's so far away, and if he loved me as much I "Love" him, he would've done as much as he could not to go.

My phone rang again and again and again. It was Freddie.

It kept ringing over and over again to the point where my whole body was twitching from annoyance.

Before I could even think about it I threw my phone into my smoothie.

Fuck Phones. I don't have any friends to text or talk to anyways.

Fuck Life.

~Jade POV~

Did I really want to get a tattoo? Was I sure? Yep.

"Okay so what do you want?" The tattoo artist asked me.

"Oh um, I'm still thinking." I said.

He smirked. "Tell me when you're ready."

I nodded.

I was surprised. You know, in the movies tattoo artists always have crazy tattoos all over their head, and neck, and arms, but not this guy. He was different. He has blonde curly hair that fell down, kind of like that guy in "Beastly". He had green eyes, and he was always licking his lips. He was actually, pretty hott. Then all of a sudden, he looked up at me. Had I been staring at him? Oh gosh.

I was blushing wasn't I?

"Are you checking me out Missy?" He suddenly asked.

I was blushing even harder wasn't I?

He smirked.

"I'm Riley." He said.

"I um, I'm Jade." I said.

"Well Jade, do you know what tattoo you want?" He asked me.

"I um, I..."

Why couldn't I say anything?

"I don't want one anymore. I have to go." I said as I made my way out the parlor.

~Sam POV~

I reached into my pocket and unrolled the tissue paper I had. Inside were 15 cigarettes. This was the first time, I was doing this, and I didn't know what to expect.I lit one and quickly huffed it in. I coughed, but then I tried again, and again. I couldn't believe it, I was smoking. I finished my third cigarette, and then I headed home.

...

I walked out the elevator and to my door, only to knocked into. It was Evan.

"Fuck out of my way." I said.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"F.U.C.K. O.U.T .O.F. M.Y. W.A.Y.!." I repeated.

Then out of nowhere he grabbed my hair and slammed against the wall. I heard a door open, but maybe i was hearing things. He punched me across the face, and said "Disrespect me, and I'll fucking kill you."

I nodded.

He let go of my hair and then left.

I was breathing super hard now and crying to top that off.

I was alone now more than ever, but i felt something on me, and I turned my head to see someones hand on my shoulder.

"You're not Alone" Jade said to me as she slid down to sit next to me.

Maybe there are still good people in the world. Just maybe.

* * *

><p>Tell me if there's any spelling errors, or grammar errors. Please and Thanks! Review!<p> 


	8. Hope

~Sam POV~

"I'm sorry this happened Barbie." Jade said to me.

"Maybe I deserved it." I replied." Every single one of my moms boyfriends do this to me."

"It's not your fault." She said.

"Why are you even talking to me?" I asked. "You avoid me and then now you're talking to me. No i don't have time for your bullshit."

"I thought you were my friend. A friend would've let me explain, you walked away."

"She raped me Jade, but you're just so quick to judge that you didn't even give a chance to tell you that." I said.

I stared at her just for a moment, and then I finally stood up and left.

Where could I go? Who else could I talk to?

Wendy.

~Jade POV~

I flinched when I heard her say "rape".

I thought I could avoid those words and avoid reality, but I can't.

Where could I go? Who could I talk to?

I quickly turned on the shower and stepped in.

I was still wearing my clothes.

I pulled off the shirt I was wearing and I quickly started to scrub my skin using my washcloth.

I did that everywhere for about an hour.

It was 7:56 pm by the time I got out.

I had goose bumps and they were really red. I scrubbed too hard. Maybe if I do that more often all of the dirt will come off.

I pulled on some yoga pants and a shirt from Hollister and then I was out the door. I didn't care if my dad or Kate got home and I wasn't there. I would get beat either way.

I found myself in front of that same tattoo parlor 10 minutes later. I walked in.

I wanted to get a tattoo now. I was positive.

"Oh hey, Jade did you say it was?" Riley said to me as he walked through the door towards the back.

"Ye, Yeah." I managed out.

Why did he make it so hard for me to walk? Was I blushing?

"Hey Babe." A blonde said she walked through the entrance.

She kissed him. She kissed Riley, and he kissed her back.

"What is she doing here?" the Blonde asked.

"Diana she's a customer, chill." Riley said.

She reminded me of myself when I was dating Beck. So jealous all of the time.

"Hey Goth face, what tattoo do you want?" the girl asked me.

I was staring at Riley wasn't I? God he was so hot.

"Are you staring at my boyfriend bitch?" the girl asked me.

I looked at her.

She looked offended all of a sudden and as she threw her hand up getting ready to slap me, I grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't call me a bitch." I said.

I was going to buy a tattoo, but I'm never coming here again.

I glanced at Riley one more time, and then left to the sound of him arguing to her that he just lost a customer because of her.

~Sam POV~

All me and Wendy do is smoke cigarettes and play MWF3.

I had been with Wendy for about about two and a half hours now, because it's now 11:00 pm.

"Well I'm going to leave now Dee, see you later."I said.

"Bye. Try not to make too much noise, my parents are sleeping." Wendy said.

I left as quiet as I could after that.

I got home to the sound of my mom and Evan having very rough sex.

I can't help but feel so bad for my little brother or sister, they're going to be brought into this horrible world and horrible family, that's if Evan doesn't beat my mom to death first.

It's going to happen to her eventually. Either when she tells him shes pregnant or when she satisfy him in sex,or she doesn't cook something right. It'll happen to her regardless.

I went to my room and sat on my bed. I wanted to die. I turned my head to face the pocket knife that was on my dresser. I've thought about stabbing myself so many times, but its that small bit of hope inside me that's stopping me.

~Jade POV~

I slowly shut the door to my house. I tiptoed slowly to the staircase but then I heard a voice.

"So you think you can just be out all night and then just decide to come home?" Kate said to me.

"Kate, I was just..." she cut me off.

"You're not sleeping here tonight." She said. "You're dad and I are going to fuck all night and I wouldn't be able to bear the thought of you hearing us."

"Didn't stop you last night." I said back.

She slapped me. Hard.

"Get Out." Kate said.

"Fine!" I said as I slammed the door.

I began to cry.

The pain was unbearable. Not just the pain coming from my face, but the pain coming from my heart also.

I've tried telling myself I don't deserve this, but as of right now maybe I do.

All I am is a judging mean goth girl who no one will ever like or love because I take people for granted and I push them away.

I put my hand to heart, and I try to pray to my mom for some help but no one answers. I opened the door and I pushed past Kate in the kitchen and stomped upstairs.  
>"Hey! Get your ass out of here!" Kate yelled.<p>

I slammed my door shut and locked it. I got out my two suitcases. I packed one with all my bras, panties, socks, my toothbrush, and my hair supplies. Then in the other one I put all of my Uggs inside,my sneakers, flats, heels and my jeans, and leggings, and sweaters. Then Finally I got out my duffel and stuffed in two pillows. I started to cry. I ran to my wall and tore down all the pictures. I put them all in my duffel. I took one more look in the mirror. I was about to leave, but I almost forgot the most important of all. My guitar. It was already in a case, so It would be okay.

I opened my door and I heard and saw no one. I brought down my two suitcases and but them outside my door. It was 1:00 am so hopefully no one would be awake to steal them. Finally I Grabbed my guitar and my duffel, but if I honestly think I could leave so easily I was wrong.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" My drunk dad asked me.

"I'm leaving." I replied.

"And where you gonna live?" Kate joked.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Don't tell her what to do!" My dad yelled as he lunged at me. I quickly ran out and hit the wall making the picture frame fall on him. I had my guitar around me, my duffel around one arm and I was pulling my two suitcases in both arms.

I didn't know where to go. I was in front of the Groovy Smoothie about 10 minutes later. I dragged my suitcase inside with me.

"Um can I help you miss?" A man with a goofy smile and a stick asked me.

"Please. I have no where else to go." I pleaded.

"How did you know I lived here?" He asked me.

"I didn't." I said.

"Oh, well now you do." He said. " I'm T-Bo."

"Jade." I said as I shook his hand.

" Listen I got a guest bedroom upstairs and you can stay there as long as you like, but you have to work here with me." T-Bo said.

"I'll take it!" I said. " You don't even know me though."

"You don't have to know someone to be kind." T-Bo said to me.

"Ya know, I remember you Jade. You were here with your parents a couple nights ago. You looked uncomfortable and so out of place." T-Bo said.

" They're not my parents, they're horrible things with no hearts." I shot back.

He stared at me.

"Thank you so much T-Bo." I said.

" No Prob. Here I'll show you to your room." T-Bo said.

"Thanks."

" Oh and Jade. Things are going to get much better from this point on." T-Bo said to me.

It was like he knew everything that had happened.

Was he right? Would it get better?

* * *

><p><em>Sorry its been a while. I've been busy with school and such. I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me if there are any spelling or grammar errors please. Tell all of your fanfiction friends to come check out the Ballad of Jade and Sam because I'm not getting as much reviews as I'd like, and I'm starting to think there's no point of even continuing. :d<em>

_If there's anything you want me to put in this story just tell in a review, because I need some more ideas!_

_~Thanks!~_

_I'm so sad Beck and Jade Broke up, but I loved Andres Horrible Girl. It was my favorite yet, but I **HATED** the song._

_**AND NICKELODEON Y U NO GIVE iCARLY NO MORE?**_


	9. Shocker

_A/N- Sorry for the long wait. I just finished watching The Walking Dead Season Finale, and for some reason I had a whole lot of inspiration for this story once it was done. :D_

_~I got alot of anonymous reviews and since you're anonymous I can't reply to you via PM message so I just wanted to say Thanks here._

_THANKYOU! :D_

_Shall we go on with it? WE SHALL!_

_**Disclaimer**- I don't own Victorious or iCarly, but I own a really cool bike. Does that count?_

* * *

><p>~Jade POV~<p>

I woke up about an hour ago. I was just so tired last night that I didn't even put my things away. This T-Bo guy didn't even know me, but he's letting me live with him? I mean, like what if I was a serial killer? Which I'm not! Unless stomping on ants is considered murder. The room I was in was bright orange and almost every piece of furniture was either blue or purple. It was like a piece of artwork. I put my pictures up first, I made sure of that. I looked at the picture of me and Cat, and I just couldn't help but want her here badly. She understood me, even though I treated her like shit. Her mom knew my mom and they were best friends. They were so close that my mom had declared Cat's mom my godmother. I could have been living with her by now, but I'm too scared to say anything about my dad and Kate.

I finished putting away my things around 8:50 am, and soon after T-Bo told me it was almost opening time. I put on the orange shirt T-Bo gave me, put my hair up, and I was ready for the day.

"Okay Jade, today you just have to take peoples orders and tell them to Josh over there and he'll make the smoothies." T-Bo told me.

"Okay." I replied.

As the day went by, customers came and go, there was one girl that reminded me of Barbie but only because of her rude attitude.

It was 1:45, so that meant my shift was over. I had no friends to hang out with, so I decided to just stay and clean. I was wiping down one of the tables when suddenly I heard a familiar voice. I turned my head ever so slightly only to see Riley sitting and talking on the phone. I don't know why I was so attracted to him, but I was. He was nothing like Beck. Riley was something new.

I tried to go unnoticed because of how awkward things between us are, but of course I failed.

"Jade?" I heard him say. My back was facing him so he couldn't see my face, but I knew it was red. I turned around.

"Riley?" I asked pretending not to recognize him.

He smiled at me and said yeah. I smiled back. "So you work here?" He said getting up out of his seat.

"Yep." I replied as I was twirling my fingers. I only did that when I was nervous, like guy nervous.

"Listen I'm sorry about Diana, she has jealousy issues." He said to me.

"It's fine. Things like that don't hurt me. " I said to him.

"Really?" He asked me sarcastically.

What was he trying to say?

"I have to go." I said as I quickly walked up the stairs to my new room.

Snap out of it Jade! You know nothing about him! How can you like him so fast?

I know why I'm falling so quickly though. I'm desperate. I just want someone to hold me and care about me.

I changed into my fishnet stocking, my black skirt and dark blue long sleeve shirt. I looked into the mirror. Was what my dad and Kate said true?

Was I just dirty and ugly? I know that I shouldn't believe them, but now when I look into the mirror I don't know what I see.

~Sam POV~

I heard yelling last night. I knew it was coming from Jades apartment, but should I have done something? I know whats happening to her, but I don't say anything. That made me stop and think. Why is Jade protecting them? Why won't she say something? But also, why didn't I say something about what happened to me? We're both just scared.

I walked into my kitchen and opened the fridge. Used condom In the fridge. That's a new one. Last week it was a used tampon. The things my mom do when shes drunk are just disgusting.

I closed the fridge, and rested on it. What was the point of that? It's never going to change. Evan only feeds himself and my mom. he obviously doesn't care for me so whats the point of me looking. I left the apartment slamming the door hoping to wake my mom.

I knocked on Jades door.

A couple minutes later Kate opened it.

"Hi. Is Jade home?" I asked.

Kate smiled. " No she's staying with a friend. Who are you?" Kate asked me.

"I'm Sam. Can you please just tell her I stopped by next time you see her?" I asked.

"Sure honey." Kate said and then shut the door.

That was not the Kate I heard and witnessed. She was being so polite. Weird.

I needed to talk to Jade. Now.

I decided to walk around Seattle and look for her. What friends did Jade have? She moved down here last week.

~Jade POV~

I didn't know where I was. I still had to get used to these streets. I guess that was what I doing. I thought about how many months till school started. It was only July, so I had time, but it won't be July forever.

I was about to cross the street when suddenly I was met with those same blue eyes.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Jade?" She said me.

I was happy to see her, I needed to apologize to her.

"Wow you actually said my real name." Sam said jokingly.

"I'm really sorry." I said, ignoring her joke.

"Its okay." Sam replied.

Was it? I don't think it would ever be okay. I have this problem of judging people too fast, and it makes me give them the wrong impression , but I was just so confused that day so I left. But that was no reason to ignore her and avoid her. Was it because I thought she was gay?

"Was it because you thought I was gay?" Sam asked me.

She read my mind.

" I guess so. I was scared that you would get feelings for me in that way, and I was jumping to conclusions and I got overwhelmed so I left and avoided you." I explained to her.

it was silent between us now.

" So do you wanna talk about it?" I asked her.

"It's a long story." She said.

I grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the Groovy Smoothie.

"I've got plenty of time." I said.

~Sam POV~

I'm guessing the yelling I heard last night led to Jade being kicked out. I liked the room she had above the Smoothie. It was cute.

There something in the corner of it that I had never seen before. A guitar?

"Don't touch it!" Jade yelled.

She scared the hell out of me.

She started to walk towards it. "Sorry It's just that it was my moms and it's special to me.

"Can you play it?" I asked. "Yeah, a little." She replied. "Can I hear?" I asked.

"I don't really like to sing in front of people." She replied.

" I heard you already though. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." She said as she looked down.

It wasn't really a day I liked to remember either.

_"Oh you think that you know me. know me. That's why I'm leaving you lonely. Lonely. Well baby you don't know a thing about me. You don't know a thing about me. "_She sang.

Her voice was outstanding. Even better than before.

I sat down onto her bed.

"So you wanna tell me about the thing with Carly?" Jade asked me suddenly.

By the time I was done explaining it to her, I felt so much better. It was like a burden off my chest. I was happy but Jade wasn't.

"Jade? Whats wrong?" I asked her.

She blinked sadly, but then quickly smiled. "Nothing. I'm fine."

She was clearly not fine. She was lying. Did something happen to her?

"My dad." She whispered.

Why was I not shocked?

* * *

><p><em>There ya go! Sorry it was a little short. Tell me if there are any spelling grammar errors. Please and Thanks. Vote on the Poll on my profile please! I need 55 reviews if you want the next chapter. I have forty right now, so if you actually review like I ask in every chapter we'll get to 55 in no time!_

_I don't know if I should continue or not! And I feel like I'm working so hard to write these chapters but no one is telling me if they like it or not. :d I can't make it better unless you correct me! SO PLEASE JUST R-E-V-I-E-W!_

_For the children?_

_~LDDQ_

_xxoxoxx_


	10. The Library

_A/N- Heyyo! __OMG have you guys been watching the Legend of Korra? It's amazing!_

_Anyways, the chapters have mostly been in Jades POV, so here's one in Sams._

_Shall we continue? We shall!_

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

After Jade had told me about what her father has been doing to her, I felt connected to her. She was just as broken inside as I was. All this time I thought I was alone, I wasn't though.

Things have changed drastically. For one thing, I had someone to talk to who understands, and she moved out of her parents apartment. If I hadn't met Jade, I don't know where I would've been right now. Probably dead. Either my stubborn self was killed my Evan, or I just made it easier for everyone and killed myself with my own hands.

"Maybe this was all supposed to happen." I said.

Jades eyes widened. "So you and I were supposed to be raped?" She said with sarcasm on her tongue.

"No, not that. I mean you moving here from California." I said. " Maybe I was supposed to meet you."

"Maybe." Jade said as she forced a smile.

She didn't have to smile. Who could smile after telling someone something like that?

"I try not to think about it. I really do." Jade said to me as tears continued to fall.

I knew how she felt. I tried not to remember too, but it was impossible.

"Why'd you stay with your friend if she raped you?" Jade suddenly asked me.

" The same reason why you continued to live with your Dad and Kate." I shot back at her.

It was silent. Very Silent. Too Silent.

I looked at Jade, well it was more like staring at her, but it's crazy how just one look at her tells you so much. She's been hurt, crushed, drained of happiness, and used by so many people, and shes still standing. Is that what I looked like? Did I look worse?

"So what ever happened to your Boyfriend?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with anger in her eyes. I regretted bringing him up.

"He cheated on me with a girl that was always better than me." Jade said to me finally. "Cat told me."

"I'm sorry. " I said to her.

"Yeah me too." She said.

I couldn't believe we were actually talking to each other and not yelling, that was the first.

"Want to go downstairs now?" I asked her.

She wiped her faced and said yeah.

When we got downstairs The Groovy Smoothie looked like it always did around 6:00. A bunch of teens chatting their lives away, and slurping their smoothies. Weird how most of the Smoothie got on their clothes rather than in their mouth.

"Want to go somewhere?" I asked her and she wiped her face.

"Where?" Jade asked me.

"Someplace where we can be free." I replied.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her, feeling a little corny since that line was from a sappy Disney movie with a magic carpet.

"Yes?" Jade asked.

~A couple minutes later~

"What is this place?" Jade asked me.

"It's an abandoned library." I replied to her.

"What happened to it?" she asked me.

"Drunk teenagers set it on fire about three years ago, and no one ever fixed it up." I told her.

"I wish I could." Jade said as she brushed off a couple books.

"Maybe you should." I said suddenly. "Before you die at-least."

Jade smiled. "Only if you help me."

"I hate Library's. The only reason I'm here is because it's useless and no one comes here." I replied.

"Why is it useless?" Jade asked me.

"Because it's basically burnt down." I said to her.

"But it's still standing. Just like us." Jade shot back.

"I'm burnt just as bad. Look at my arms." Jade yelled.

As I looked at her arms I felt my heart break. Burn scars were everywhere.

"They burned me with cigarettes, and they stopped caring about how much it hurt because each time they did it, it got deeper. " Jade said as she fought back tears." But I'm still standing."

"I'm going to fix this Library up. I don't care if it's the last thing I do. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Saying this Library is useless is like saying I'm useless or you're useless. Call it useless again and I'll introduce you to my scissor collection."

I nodded.

" So will you help me?" Jade asked breaking the awkward silence.

I nodded. Did I have a choice?

* * *

><p><em>eh not my best chapter. It was just a filler chapter anyways. But I'm also not even feeling this story anymore, but I'll try to keep going for as long as I can. I'm not getting any feedback, so I feel like no one is even reading this. Seriously, just review. Please, just review. It will take one minute. Tell me if you hate it. Tell me if you like it. For The Children?<em>


	11. Confessions and Dreams

_I'm sorry for the wait guys. There's just so much on my plate. My English teacher decided to give my class a research paper to do at the END OF THE YEAR. Like seriously, no one wants to be thinking about writing a paper when you can be thinking about what to wear to the beach. Also, I'm a beta, so I spend alot of my time editing stories._

_*UPDATE*  
><em>

_Yeah, so I might've said I was planning maybe 50 chapters, but I'm changing it. There will only be 25 chapters. I have no inspiration whatsoever, but I vowed to finish this story when I started writing it and I will!  
><em>

_Disclaimer- I don't own any characters from Victorious or iCarly, but the rest are from my head.  
><em>

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

When I opened the door to my apartment I could hear them. My mom and Evan, they were at it again. I just didn't understand. How could someone who was pregnant have such rough sex. Well I assumed it was rough form the way my mom would scream. It's not really an image I want in my head, but since I have to hear all the time it kind of just stays in the back my mind. Unfortunately.

I made my way to my bed and plopped down onto it. I just wanted to sleep. I had spent the whole day with Jade, and I needed some time to take everything in.

I felt bad for saying all that stuff about the Library, but I liked how determined she was to fix it up. I think that idea was ridiculous though. How are two teenage girls supposed to fix up an abandoned Library? It's good to dream though right?

'Sam?" Someone called out to me.

I shot up from my bed. It was my mom. "hmm?"

"Can I talk to you?" She asked as she made her way through my room.

"Sure?" I replied.

"I need to confess something." She said. " Something you won't like."

Great. Now I really just wanted to sleep. If I was asleep I wouldn't hear it, well I think I wouldn't hear it. And then i wouldn't get mad.

"What?" I asked. You could hear the anger on my tongue already.

"I-I've been pregnant for four months but I never told you because I knew you'd get mad, and I was just so happy and I didn't want to loose you." She cried out.

"Are you serious Pamela?" I yelled. "How could you do this to me?"

My heart was racing, and I just couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry." Pam cried.

"Don't apologize Mom, it makes you look pathetic." I shot back at her.

"Samantha. Could you stop being a bitch for one second?"

My eyes widened. " I'll stop being a bitch when you stop fucking Evan."

She just stared at me. She couldn't really say anything to me though. We both knew they were never going to stop.

"Are we done here because if we are you can get out." I said.

"I'm having twins." She said suddenly. " Now we're done."

And with that she slammed my door.

Twins. She's having twins. TWINS!

Not only am I going to have to raise my little brother or sister, but both of them.

Evan wasn't the fathering type and his bad side is going to come out eventually, so I'm just counting down the days till my life is over once again.

I wonder if she'd believe me if ever I told her Evan had hit me. I'd tell you one thing, It would not end up just like in the movies. This is life, and life is fucked up so you almost never get your happy ever after.

I just want to sleep. I don't want to worry anymore. I want to have dreams about what my life could've been. About how happy I could be.

Even If I do though. They're still just dreams, and that's the part that fucking gets to me every time.

* * *

><p><em> REVIEW!<em>


	12. Karaoke and Kisses

_It's Memorial Day! It's not really a happy day for me since my dog died two years ago on this day, but it should be a happy day for you! _

_:D_

_Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly or Victorious or any characters from either show, I don't own the song Daughters, that belongs to John Mayer, and I also don't own Facebook._

_Oh and this chapter has alot of fluff, so brace yourself. _

* * *

><p>~Jade POV~<p>

"Is something bothering you?" T-Bo asked me.

It was Saturday so I had work. I tried to focus on what I was doing but my mind was somewhere else. I kept thinking about Sam and the Library.

I shook my head.

"You can take the rest of the day off Jade, go out and find your muse." He said to me as he walked away with that same stick of bagels in his hand.

Find my muse? What did he mean? Whatever, He was giving me the rest of the day off. I couldn't say no to that. I ran up the stairs and quickly changed out of my orange shirt.

I put on my dark blue jeans, brown boots, and my green belted vest. I tied my hair and put on the biggest smile. I grabbed my guitar case, and was down the steps and out the front door of the Groovy Smoothie in seconds.

Slowly and slowly I was breaking out of my shell. I wasn't scared anymore. It was time someone heard my voice.

I stopped in front of a club called "Mary Jane Blues." There was a huge sign that said Karaoke so I said why not. I walked in.

A girl with cropped brown hair was at the mic and singing the words to Taylor Swifts "You Belong With Me."

Everyone was clapping to the beat of the sound, and I could feel the rush of adrenaline racing through me.

"Are you gonna sing or just stand there with my mouth the floor?" I heard someone ask me from behind.

I turned around. It was Riley. It was the same hott as hell Riley, but his hair wasn't the same. It was shorter and didn't look like he had just gotten out of the shower like how it did when I first met him. It wasn't straight.

"Don't worry about it." I shot back.

"Ouch." He said. " What? I don't answers to questions anymore?"

I just stared at him.

He started to laugh.

"What?" I asked. Why was he laughing? What was so funny?

"Nothing. It's just that after the whole thing with Diana, you've been giving me this really nasty attitude." He explained.

I shook my head.

"No. I just don't like you." I replied.

"You sure?" He smirked.

I walked away.

"Okay anyone else want to take the mic?" A man called out from the stage.

This was my chance. I started to walk up, but I felt someone walk past me.

"I will." Riley said as he stepped onto the stage.

"Okay guys looks like Riley's going to take the stage again." The man said into the microphone.

The crowd went wild.

_I know a girl_  
><em>She puts the color inside of my world<em>

I didn't know he could sing like that.

He wouldn't stop staring at me. It was as if he was singing the song to me.

That's when I started to really hear the lyrics.

_But she's just like a maze_  
><em>Where all of the walls all continually change<em>

I knew he was singing to me when I felt everyone's eyes in the crowd make there way to me. They were all staring at me, but that wasn't the part that was getting to me though.

It was the lyrics.

_And I've done all I can_  
><em>To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands<em>

What did he mean? I didn't understand.

_Now I'm starting to see_  
><em>Maybe it's got nothing to do with me<em>

What didn't have anything to do with him?

_Fathers, be good to your daughters_  
><em>Daughters will love like you do<em>  
><em>Girls become lovers who turn into mothers<em>

My heart was starting to hurt. Was he talking about my father? Did he know? How did he know?

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

Did he have to say that? My mom wasn't given the chance to be anything to me. She died before she could even try.

The tears were falling. I couldn't stop them. They were already here.

_Oh, you see that skin?  
>It's the same she's been standing in<br>Since the day she saw him walking away_

It was the way he was looking at me. Like I was some kind of book.

_Now she's left_  
><em>Cleaning up the mess he made<em>

I wiped my face repeatedly. I just had so many emotions. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to leave.

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_  
><em>Daughters will love like you do<em>  
><em>Girls become lovers who turn into mothers<em>  
><em>So mothers, be good to your daughters too<em>

If only the man who made me could hear this song. I refuse to call him my dad or father anymore. He lost that.

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

He was done and the crowd cheered.

He was walking towards me now. I didn't want him to see me like this.

So I did what I did best. I ran.

"Jade wait!" He called out behind me.

"What do you want from me Riley?" I yelled back.

We were down the street from the club so I don't think anyone could ease drop without being seen.

"Jade calm down." He replied.

"No!" I yelled. "Tell me why you were looking at me like that."

He didn't say anything.

"RILEY!" I screamed. "Can't you see? I'm crazy. I cry for the most stupidest things, I get mad for the most stupidest things, and I'm a bitch for no reason."

"It's because you're broken." He said softly.

"What?" I asked him.

"Something horrible happened to you and I can tell by the way you act." He explained. "You pretend to be this bad ass chick, but it's just your way of protecting yourself."

He was right, and that's what infuriated me.

"I just want it go away! I don't want to hurt anymore. " I sobbed.

"I know, and I'm sorry." He said as he put his arms around me and pulled me into a crushing embrace.

He smelled like strawberries and grapes.

"Riley why are you doing this? I mean what about Diana?" I asked him as I sniffled.

"I broke up with her." He replied as she kissed my hair. " And besides, I've never met a girl like you. You're extraordinary, and I didn't want to loose the chance to get to know you."

I sobbed into his chest.

"You don't even know me." I argued.

"I know Cat." He responded.

My eyes widened. "Wait What?'

"She's my aunts daughter." He explained.

"You're Cat's cousin?" I asked him. I couldn't believe.

"Small world. He said jokingly. "We're really close,and when I go to visit her, she tells me everything that's happened with her life."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"She told about her suspicions about you and your dad." He said finally.

Cat noticed and didn't talk to me about it? I couldn't believe it.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you." Riley said. Breaking the awkward silence.

I smiled. "It's okay, but don't ever do something like that again or I will hurt you."

He nodded. " Sure."

I wiped my face roughly. " I hate crying in front of people."

He smirked.

We started to walk. Side by Side.

"So what did you think of the song?" He asked me.

"You have a really nice voice." I said simply.

"That's it?"

I nodded.

We just continued to walk like that until we were in front of the GS.

"Hey T-Bo!" I said as I made my way through all the people just standing around sipping smoothies with Riley trailing behind me.

"Hey Ja- when I said find your muse I didn't mean find a boy to date." T-Bo said jokingly.

I knew for a fact I was blushing. He had said the d word, and Riley and I hadn't spoken about that yet. I glared at T-Bo.

"We're just going upstairs." I explained.

T-Bo nodded and looked at me knowingly.

I shook my head.

No we weren't going to have sex. I wasn't that desperate.

I collapsed onto my bed as soon as I got upstairs.

"So you live here?" He asked me.

Wasn't it obvious?

I glared at him.

"Jade, I'm just trying to make conversation." Riley explained to me.

" Well don't ask stupid questions." I argued.

"Are you always this difficult?" He asked me.

" Pretty much."

It was quiet and awkward. Again.

Suddenly I heard something. A phone.

It was a text message from Cat.

"Go on Facebook and check Beck's profile." She texted.

I sprang up from my bed and grabbed my laptop.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked as he sat down next to me.

"Cat told me to check my ex boyfriends Facebook page. " I said.

"Oh." He replied simply.

I opened up Facebook and typed up Beck's name.

Everything looked the same except-oh my god.

_Beck Oliver Is in a Relationship with Tori Vega._

That was the most recent update on his page. Cat told me they were together, and even though I knew it was true, I didn't want to believe her.

Now it was right in front of me. I didn't want to let go of my old life, and Beck was the last link to it, but now I've lost him too.

"He doesn't deserve you anyways." Riley said taking me away from my thoughts.

"Maybe it's the other way around?"

"You don't think you deserve him?" Riley asked me.

"I try not to think that way, but I just can't help it." I said.

I was going to cry again. I knew it.

"Why can't you?"

"Because she said I was ugly, and fat, and dirty!" I sobbed.

"Who's she?"

"My stepmom!" I sobbed. "You were right. I'm broken, and I can't be fixed so just leave okay?"

"She's wrong." He said softly. " You're not ugly."

"Please stop." I begged.

"You're not fat." He continued. "And you're not dirty."

"STOP IT" I yelled. "Please."

"I think you're beautiful just the way you are." He said finally.

"How could you say that?" I asked him. " You can't just say stuff like that to me Riley. Once you know the real me you'll take it all back."

"I don't care." He said.

loosened up when I saw the look in his eyes.

He slowly brought his hand us to cup my cheek. This wasn't happening was it?

He moved closer and closer and after a moment, his lips met mine. It was unexpected, but amazing at the same time.

I kissed him back after a while, and he responded by rapping his hands around me, pulling me close.

My heart was going to explode, I knew it. It was beating so fast.

Finally we broke apart gasping for air.

"I think you're beautiful, okay?" Riley asked me as he kissed again.

"mmhmm"

My mattress squeaked when Riley's back made contact with it. I was above him, kissing him fiercely. My hands were in his hair, tugging at the locks, bringing his face closer to mine so that our lip lock would deepen.  
>I missed what it felt to kiss someone so much. It had been too long.<p>

We broke apart for air once again.

Pressing his lips to my neck, he whispered huskily, "Let me help you Jadelyn West"

All I could do was sigh. The way he said my name. He made me feel so warm inside. I could feel my core throb, but I wasn't going to let myself go there. It was too soon.

I smiled up at him. "Don't get used to this Riley."

"What? Us kissing?" He smirked.

I nodded.

"Oh come on, you know you wanted it just as bad I did." Riley whispered.

I smirked. "So now what?"

"I think this is when you decide if I'm your boyfriend or not?"

"Eh." I said teasingly.

"Come on." Riley whined.

"Eh."

_"I'd like to be everything you want. Hey girl let me talk to you._

_ If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go. Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone. _

_I can be yout gentleman. Anything you want. If I was you boyfriend, I'd never let you go._"

Was this guy seriously serenading me right now? I was definitely blushing.

"Fine." I said softly.

"What was that? Cant hear you."

"I said I'll be your girlfriend." I yelled. " Happy no-"

He silenced me with a kiss.

* * *

><p>LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! At first Riley was just going to be an extra, but I decided to make him a main character. I might have them do it eventually, but not anytime soon, that would be too fast. REVIEW!<p> 


	13. Intros and Siblings

_I get alot of anonymous reviews. I just noticed that. Since I can't say thanks individually, I'll say it here. "THANKYOU!"_

_I got no sleep last night. I was babysitting two babies. The oldest one who was two years old was like a ninja when she slept. She kept kicking me off my bed._

_Then the other one, who is my one year old nephew, cried every second. If he wanted to roll over he cried, if he wanted to itch, he cried. But that's all babies right?_

_Anyways, here's the next chapter._

* * *

><p>~Jade POV~<p>

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile on my face. I kept thinking about everything that had happened the day before. All of my negative feelings had gone away, at-least for today and it was all because of Riley.

I've only known him for a short time, but he just had this effect on me yesterday, and I just couldn't.

We talked for hours, until he finally said he had to go, or his mom would be worried sick.

He told me about his family,and how his parents were divorced.

He told me about his little sister, Rebecca who has down syndrome.

He told about how the tattoo parlor belonged to his uncle.

In those hours that his arms were around me I didn't feel alone anymore, I didn't feel like a dead person.

It was as if I mattered finally. Like I meant something to someone.

Suddenly my phone beeped.

"Riley told me what happened. OMG! Are you going to change your Facebook status?" Cat texted.

I could imagine her saying that with her upbeat attitude and excited voice.

"Doesn't it seem too soon though? We haven't even had a date." I replied.

"Awww, well post pictures. I wanna see how cute you guys look. G2G, my brother is running around naked-again." She texted back.

As soon as she said that, there was a knock at my door.

My heart stopped. Even though I was almost positive that it was either Jade, Riley, or T-Bo, I still had this fear that it could be Kate or _him _ at the door.

"Jade?" Sam called out.

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Hey Barbie, you can come in." I called out to her.

"You're never going to give that up are you?" Sam asked jokingly.

"Nope." I responded quickly.

She smiled.

"Long time, no see." She joked as she sat next to me on the bed. She was right. I hadn't talked to her in a while.

"Yeah you're right, so how have you been?" I asked her.

"Stressed out." She said almost not audible. " I found out my mom is having twins."

I knew that she was upset about her mom getting pregnant with Evans kid, and that she knew something would happen between them and that would lead her mom to do drugs again. I knew that she didn't want to have to raise her little brothers or sisters.

"Well, you'll always have me Sam. I'll help you." I said.

She faked a smile.

"I think we should stop looking at the bad parts in our lives." I said breaking the silence. " Let's find things to smile about."

"Like what?"

"Like boys." I said.

"I don't want to end up pregnant Jade." She said in matter-of-fact way.

"Just because we're sixteen, doesn't mean we'll end up pregnant if we date."

"mhmm" She replied.

"Besides yesterday me and this boy really got to know each other, and we didn't have sex." I pointed out.

"You met a boy and didn't tell me?" Sam asked.

"Well when I met him we weren't really on good terms,so..." I replied.

"What is this?" She asked suddenly.

"What?"

"What are we Jade?" She asked me.

"F-Friends."

She smiled.

"So about this boy?" Sam asked changing the subject.

I was getting butterflies all over again.

"Name?"

"His name is Riley." I replied as I twirled my hair around my finger.

"Where did you meet him?" She asked.

"Tattoo Parlor." I answered.

Sam's facial expression went form a smile to a frown in less than three seconds.

"Oh gosh is he tatted up?"

"Nope. He's the complete opposite. He's all preppy." I said. "Wait, do you want to meet him?"

"Can I?" She asked. " Now this is something to smile about."

"Well his uncle owns the tattoo parlor so he should be there. " I pointed out. " Let's go!"

* * *

><p>We were in front of the tattoo parlor in less than fifteen minutes.<p>

It smelled like fresh ink when I walked in, everything looked the same, until I saw Diana.

"Wait so you were serious? We're done?" She said as she walked through the back door. Riley following her.

"Yes Diana, now can you stop coming here?" I heard Riley say.

"It's that girl that was here isn't it?" She asked. as she made her way the front door which was behind me. " I knew you fucking liked that skank.

" Don't call her that. " Riley said.

"Oh look Riley, your rat is here." She said as she walked out the door.

I tried not to let stuff like that get to me, but now it seems that every little thing someone calls me gets to me.

"You want me to fuck her up?" Sam asked me.

I smiled. "So you can go back to juvie? No thanks, I need you out of jail."

"Sorry about that Jade." Riley said as he walked towards me.

"It's fine. " I said.

"You look nice today." He said as he rested his hands on my waste.

"T-Thanks."

"This is my friend Sam." I said trying not to look him in the eye.

"We've met." Sam said with her arms crossed.

I looked at the two of them.

"Oh god, don't tell me you guys dated?" I groaned.

"Not me." Sam said. " My sister."

* * *

><p><em>That's it for today. Thanks for everything guys! I have so many things to look forward to! I have a baby-shower to go to in an hour, Game of Thrones season finale, MTV Movie Awards, Teen Wold season premiere, and I'm going to go see SW and The Huntsman later and I'm so excited. :D<em>

_Anyways, Review. Let's try to to make it to 65! _


End file.
